Xeno Pan x Trunks One-Shot
by FerciLuu22
Summary: Denle una oportunidad a este One-Shot. Es el primero que escribo ¿Si?. Pd: LA XENO PAN DE LA QUE SE HABLA EN ESTE ONE-SHOT ES LA QUE ESTA EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO.


TRUNKS X PAN XENO.

En un mundo alternativo...

Xeno Pan se encontraba dando patadas al aire, entrenando como lo hacía cada mañana, al levantarse. Trunks estaba haciendo el desayuno para los dos.

-Trunks, tengo hambre! ¿Ya está el desayuno?- X Pan iba entrando en la cocina mientras estiraba sus brazos después del duro entrenamiento que había hecho.

-Tu que crees, si el aroma se siente desde lejos.- El le sonreía. Era la única niña casi mujer que conocía aparte de su madre que había muerto muchos años antes.

-Es que tengo mucha hambre. ¿Puedo servirme?.- Le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Si, claro. Déjame, que pongo los platos y ya podrás comer.- La quería como una hermana pequeña. Hasta hace poco, que Pan mostraba signos de comportamiento extraño a con él y eso le preocupaba.

-Esta bien Trunks, voy a cambiarme. Ahora vuelvo.- Subió las escaleras rápidamente.

Pan sube las escaleras corriendo, cuando llega a su habitación se cambia a algo sencillo, luego baja a desayunar junto a Trunks.

-Ya volví.-Se acomodó en su silla y empezó a comer, al lado de ella Trunks la miraba preocupado.

Luego de comer, Pan levanta los platos y limpia la cocina. Trunks se acomoda en un sillón de la sala y prende la televisión. Mientras que X Pan se dirije a su lado, en eso Trunks se atreve a preguntar...

-Oye Pan, puedo preguntarte algo?- Dice pensativo.

-Si, claro que si. ¿Qué quieres Trunks?.- Ella ve la tele mientras responde.

-Porque siempre que estamos los dos juntos te pones nerviosa. No quería decirte esto pero desde hace un buen tiempo atrás te noto un poco extraña a conmigo y eso me preocupa. ¿Pasa algo?.- Un tanto nervioso.

-¿Qué? Perdón Trunks, pero no entiendo la pregunta. - Se hace la desentendida, ella sabía perfectamente a que se refería pero no quería admitirlo.

-No te hagas la tonta, sabes a que me refiero, te conozco como para saber que estas mintiendo. - ¡Rayos! Pensaba Pan. ¿Ahora lo admitiría, o se lo diría luego? –

-Que tal si primero vamos a entrenar y luego te digo...?.- Tenia tiempo para pensar en que le diría.

-Como tu digas Señorita.-

-Oye, ya casi soy una mujer, tienes que tratarme como un dama-. Bufa molesta.

-Ok, con su permiso Señora Pan-. Ríe.

-No te rías!-. Y le saca la lengua-.

-Ok, vamos.- Salen de la sala y se dirigen al patio de la casa. Ahí empiezan un entrenamiento con patadas al aire para luego seguirles bolas de energía, así pasaron luego dos horas hasta que quedaron exhaustos de tanto pelear.

Acostados en el patio...

-¿Y ahora me dirás?.- Trunks pregunta mientras se seca las gotas de sudor que caian de su rostro y cuerpo. Pan quedaba embelesada, y es que Trunks se había sacado la polera y su pecho estaba al descubierto, tanto era el calentamiento que estaba sufriendo la pobre Pan que no pudo aguantar un fuerte sonrojo.

-Ehhhh.- Sacudió su cabeza. Eso no era lo que le habían enseñado desde niña, siempre había sido fuerte y ahora era capaz de caer rendida a los brazos de un hombre que no sabía si le correspondía su amor.

-¡Pan!- Vio lo último, ojos azules, antes de caer desmayada.

Cuando despertó estaba acostada en su alcoba con una toalla mojada en su frente, a su lado Trunks durmiendo en el respaldar de la cama.

-Trunks-. Llama, esta reacciona enseguida.

-¿Ah? ¿Si?-

Y es que solos en ese mundo tenían la oportunidad de hacer lo que querían sin importarles cual villano apareciera, ellos dos acabarían con el mal, porque eran fuertes, y lo sabían.

-Te amo.-Lo lanzó como una bomba.

-¿Qué?- No podía creerlo, eso salían de los labios de esa dulce pequeña que había criado desde bebe. –Perdón, pero no te escuche muy bien ¿Puedes repetirlo? -. Tenia que haber escuchado mal.

-Como dije ¡Te amo! Estoy enamorada de ti, y no puedo ocultarlo más.- Xeno Pan sonrojada como tomate. Las palabras habían salido como fuego de sus labios, no quería ocultarlo mas.

Trunks quedo paralizado. Primero analizó las palabras, luego se agarró los cabellos entre los dedos. El apenas conocía lo que era amar a alguien, a la única persona que amaba era a su mamá, pero el estaba seguro que este era un amor distinto, uno que no podía corresponder.

-Mira Pan, creo que estas confundida, haz sufrido un fuerte desmayo eso puede ser la causa de que estes diciendo tonterías. -

-Estoy diciendo totalmente toda la verdad. Si no me crees entonces...- Iba largarse a llorar, pero no quería romper su orgullo.

Pasaron los días. Cada día era uno más incómodo para esos dos muchachos. Trunks asimilaba cada dia lo que Xeno Pan le había dicho ese dia, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que le daría una oportunidad a esa niña casi mujer es que no quería romper con su pobre corazón tampoco arruinar su amistad por algo para niños, como pensaba el.

-Pan, tengo que hablar contigo.- Dijo serio.

-¿Que quieres Trunks?. Un tanto nerviosa.

Trunks se acercó y la beso, primero fue un beso lento, luego se volvió salvaje, y asi terminaron hasta que la termino agarrando de la cintura y apegando mas a su pecho y a su miembro, lo que hizo que Xeno Pan se sonrojara más.

Fin.

**¡Hola!. Este es mi primer One-Shot. Bueno este es un que se me ocurrió de la nada, y trata basicamente de los sentimientos de Xeno Pan a con Trunks del futuro alternativo. Pues lo termine de escribir en dos horas masomenos. Espero que les haya a la estrellita, comenten que les pareció si les gustó. ****Y siganme si quieren leer más historias como estas. Bai **


End file.
